Soul meets body
by black widow mistress
Summary: Two times it happens. Two times it's different. (It's just some slow FALICE sex, really...)


Okay, first time writing Falice fanfiction so be nice. I've been out of the game for a while. These days I usually edit work and teach writing skills.

As always, don't own the show, just the dirty mind.

* * *

She's back from college for the break when it happens the first time. His hands making their way to her breasts nervously as the movie plays, her heart beating fast… it reminds her of high school – stolen kisses and picnics over the summer. It's terrifying to her. She thinks of Hal – still at college – not due back for a few days. Alice feels as if she's committing a cardinal sin, but she can't quite bring herself to admit it's wrong. Everything with FP has always felt wonderful and this is no exception. Even if it is just mild and she wants more. It's been so long though and she isn't sure how to ask for more… how to tell him she wants him and not Hal.

She sighs inwardly and revels in the feeling of his body against hers. His weight pinning her to the couch. She doesn't say anything. Just smiles. Smiling is all she can do at this point. They stay like that until the movie is over – until he offers to fix her a drink and he removes himself from her. His weight leaving an empty space. She gets up and follows him to the kitchen, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her towards the bedroom instead. He doesn't argue and instead follows her into the room, his shirt off his body before they've even crossed the doorway.

* * *

The second time it happens she's newly divorced and sitting on her porch swing. It's so Stepford that she hates to think about it. She misses the rough and tumble of the south side. The rough and tumble of him. Her breath hitches as she sees him walking up the driveway and she mentally tries to steady herself. Show a normal face. She refuses to let on any emotion to the man standing before her. She can't. She can't let him think he's got this over her.

He grins as he sees her. Her hair is in a bun and she's in a hoodie and track pants – something he hasn't seen her in for what feels an eternity. He steadies himself mentally too. Showing too much emotion, too much confidence could send her running like a scared rabbit. He wants to avoid that if he can. A movie night, that's all it is. He reminds himself that as he walks up the path and up the stairs to the front porch where her perfectly manicured nails are curled around a coffee cup and her piercing blue eyes are staring him down. He feels naked. Exposed. That's what she's always done to him though. He sits next to her and she lies the coffee cup on the porch and sprawls out, her legs on the end, her head on his lap. His fingers running through her hair absently. Just like old times.

What seems like an eternity passes and she straightens herself up, her foot knocking the empty cup.

"I should go make you a coffee…" She murmurs and makes her way into the house.

FP sits silent for a moment on the porch swing before he realises this is his chance. His chance to show her just what he wants. Just what they both need. He walks through the front door and makes his way to the kitchen where she is standing staring out the window.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asks causing her to turn around and raise an eyebrow.

"I'd prefer not to."

He nods in response and walks closer to her, standing right beside her facing the window. The silence is almost deafening, and he shifts uncomfortably. This was easier 20 years ago, but now they're both older. Equally unsure of their footing in life, of their footing with each other.

"I used to dream about you."

The words come out of nowhere and he freezes, waiting for her to continue.

"Hal would complain that I would say your name in my sleep… twist and turn and call your name…"

He remains silent as he lets the words process in his mind.

"Did you stop?"

"Eventually. No use dreaming about what you can't have."

The words cut deep and he hated it. He moved behind her, his arms coming around her waist, hands settling just below her stomach. He feels her shudder beneath his touch and it brings him more joy than he is willing to admit.

"I'm yours whenever you want." He whispers in her ear causing her to hitch her breath loudly. "Just say the word and we can go upstairs…"

There's a pause for a moment and briefly he fears he's said the wrong thing.

"Please." She murmurs, and he removes his hands from her waist, gently grabbing her wrist and tugging her towards the stairs.

The trip up the stairs is a blur, her mind is racing as she thinks about what is next. About them, about her and about everything that will come with this. They reach the top of the room and she pulls him to the guest room where she is sleeping. Within an instant his hands are on her waist, lifting her shirt above her head as she fiddles with the hem of his and fists her hands in it as their lips meet. It's awkward and they're both fumbling as they try and remove their clothes as quickly as possible. Alice pauses for a moment causing him to freeze.

"Can… Can we try something?" She asks meekly.

He nods in response, unsure of what she has in mind but intrigued. She kisses him once more for good measure and then releases his shirt, instead pulling down her pants and climbing onto the bed in only her underwear. Alice crooks her finger at him and he can't help but grin at the sight.

"Cheeky…" He says, kneeling in front of her on the bed.

She shrugs in response as she leans in and kisses him, her palm resting against the side of his face, her nails grazing at his stubble. He reaches out, his hands settling on her hips, thumbs making their way beneath the waist band of her panties.

"Back to the wall." She mutters, and he quickly adjusts his position on the bed.

Alice climbs on top, her legs on either side of his fully clothed lap as she proceeds to kiss him more. She smirks against his lips as she hears the hitch in his breathing and his hands get tighter on her hips as she grinds down on him. Her hips rocking against his.

"Please?" He asks.

She nods in response as she moves off of his lap and unzips his jeans, pulling them off and discarding them on the floor before doing the same with his underwear. His mouth almost drops as he watches her stand and remove her underwear. She's still as perfect as 20 years ago in his eyes. She climbs back on top of him and this time it's skin on skin and he can feel himself get even harder.

"I love you." She says abruptly and freezes, horror crossing her face.

He laughs and tugs her closer.

"Well…" She continues awkwardly, "You don't have to worry about me saying it just because we had sex…" Her laugh is nervous, and he leans up to kiss her. She finds herself melting into it and before she realises it she's back to grinding on his lap.

She's wet and they both know they're more than ready. She holds her breath as she climbs on top and sinks down onto him, a small whimper escaping her lips as she feels him fill her fully. His hands make their way to her hips once more and they start a steady pace before she takes over. Moving above him, riding him. He grins at the sight of her. Messy hair, panting, a fine sheen of sweat developing over her body. She's the best thing he's ever seen, and, in this moment, he wants nothing more than to feel her tighten around him and push him over the edge. He reaches his fingers between her legs and strokes her, causing her to buck her hips against him.

"Let me." He says as he holds her close to him and rolls her over causing him to pop out.

"Fuck." He says, causing her to laugh.

Alice lies on her back and welcomes him to her, her lips making their way to his neck as he enters her once more and starts thrusting. She tightens her legs behind his back and urges him deeper. She can feel the pressure building just from him being in her. FP reaches down once more between her legs and strokes her. He knows she's close and he wants to feel it. Expertly he strokes her into a frenzy, the pressure bursting in her stomach as she screams his name; tightening around him. He allows her a moment to collect her breath before he continues, thrusting faster and harder into her. She eggs him on, her breath hot against his ear as he finally hits the peak. She feels it in her and she smiles against his neck as he buries his face in her shoulder, his breath hot and his body sweaty against her.

"Love you too." He mutters against her shoulder and she can't help but smile, fingers running through his hair.

She gently tugs his head up, "I need to shower… so do you…"

He raises an eyebrow before remembering they didn't use protection.

"Shower…" He says, thinking about the possibilities. "Together?"

"Together." She replies as he shifts off of her.

* * *

If you liked it, drop me a review.

If you hated it, also drop me a review.

If you want more of this – also drop me a review.


End file.
